


it's such a shame for us to part

by tenienteross (ada)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/tenienteross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Evie have to say their goodbyes before she leaves for India. Neither is ready to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's such a shame for us to part

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd fall in love this hard with an AC game ever again, but here I am. Just finished Syndicate's main storyline a few days back and I loved EVERYTHING - but Evie and Jacob's relationship and both their characters are a highlight for me. So I had to write a little bit something of these two dorks.
> 
> This is post-game, of course, assuming Evie stayed for at least one more year in London after sequence 9.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

“Who is going to braid your hair now, dear sister?”

Smiling, Evie shakes her head, arms crossed on her chest. “Jacob, you haven’t braided my hair since we were fourteen.”

Now there’s a smug smirk on his face. “I didn’t want to break the news to you after all these years, but _that_ was noticeable. My braids were so much better.”

“ _Jacob_ ,” Evie hisses, trying to sound menacing and completely failing at it. Suddenly, she realises she will not hear Jacob’s bragging and nonsense every day. She has been aware of this for months, of course, since Henry and she began to plan their trip to India.

However, her brain had blocked out the part of not being with Jacob anymore ─ of the consequences it would have, the things she would lose by not having her brother around for a very long, long period. Fighting, bickering, even yelling at each other. But there would also be no more laughs, no jokes ─ those that only he or she could understand. 

They had been together since birth ─ only 30 minutes stood between them. From that day on, they have never been on their own for more than a few days. A chill crosses her spine when she thinks about it, her body shudders. 

She feels like tears will start pouring from her eyes any minute and struggles to keep a straight face. For a moment, she can’t hear the buzzing sounds of Victoria Station, as if they were alone in the platform. There are blurred crowds of people surrounding them, fumes rising to the ceiling, the striking smell of coal, the whistling that marks the arrival of a new train.

Her train.

Jacob, all dashing and broad shoulders in a new outfit, hides his eyes behind the brim of the rugged top hat. He looks a bit more respectable, which is fitting since now they are Sir Jacob and Dame Evie Frye, without sacrificing that charming aura her young brother radiates. 

He avoids looking at her. “The weather is terrible in India, you know,” he comments in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Really? It’s not like London has foul weather too,” she adds, laughing. But Jacob doesn’t laugh back.

He raises his head and then she can meet his gaze, finally. He has the look of a stray puppy. On a different place and time, it’d have meant that Jacob was just trying to manipulate her into doing something she did not approve. This time, however, the sadness is disappointedly genuine. 

“I’m going to miss you, Evie,” he blurts, facing her. No smugness, no cocky smile, no laughter. 

Evie tries to fight the tears back again. “I’m sure the moment I leave, you will get drunk with some of the Rooks and do something foolish,” she replies, attempting to dismiss the pain with funny retorts. Something Jacob would do. 

“Probably,” he concedes, showing a glimpse of a grin on his lips. “But then I will go back to the train, and my sister won’t be there to tell me how I screwed up this time.” 

Evie bites her lip, desperately trying not to cry. She seems less successful than before. 

Then, the hissing train finally arrives and she can see it stopping right behind Jacob. The platform is flooding with more and more people as passengers leave the wagons. She can hear loud talking, cries and laughs. These people so full of mirth are welcoming back their family and loved ones. 

Instead, she is saying goodbye, and Evie _knew_ it was going to be difficult ─ but she never imagined _how much_ it would be. How much it would physically hurt.

Jacob puts his gloved hands on her shoulders, taking a few seconds to consider his choice of words. “If there is anything father was right about, is that you were always the best one. And I am a better person by having you, Evie.”

This was the same Jacob she had quarreled endlessly with just a year ago to the point where they had decided they could not work together. The same brother that had caused as many problems as he had solved around London. The same Jacob she had been so frustrated with, but who also had shown he could learn from his mistakes.

The same one she loves more than she can ever put into words. 

She gives him a slight push in the chest, lowering her head. “You’re going to make me cry, Jacob,” she mutters, accusingly. 

“You _are_ already crying, sister,” he declares, with a hint of pride in his answer. 

She laughs once more, wiping her tears clean with the back of her hand. Looking up, she faces him again. This time, he is the one comforting her with a warm smile. 

Evie clears her throat, because she already knows her voice is going to be completely broken. “I’m going to miss you too, Jacob. Very much.”

“Are you sure?” he asks, and Evie knows he is trying to make a joke. But Jacob needs reassurance, now more than he ever has. “After all the trouble I’ve caused you?”

She closes the distance between them, wrapping Jacob in a tight hug as she puts her arms around his back, resting her head on his brother’s shoulder. “You can be reckless, insolent, infuriating, unmindful and many more adjectives, Jacob. But so can I,” she pauses, breathing deeply. “You are a great man, and you are _my_ brother.” If she could have watched him, she would have seen a glint in Jacob’s eyes. “And I told you, father was definitely not right about everything. He was not about you.” 

Jacob tightens the embrace, and she feels his body slightly trembling. Evie puts him closer, grasping at every detail so that she can never forget any of them. His voice, his smell, the way he hugs. Despite everything that could have gone wrong between them, they managed to overcome it and she really is going to miss every bit of it. The good, and the bad.

It’s like time has freezed at Victoria Station and there’s just the two of them, holding each other. 

The unstoppable Frye twins. 

The noise of the machinery brings them back. Clouds of smoke rise above them as the train readies to depart. Evie watches Henry showing their tickets to the collector in the distance. She knows the moment has come. 

Jacob does too, and unties his arms from Evie’s slender figure. The woman notices his eyes are a little bit red, but remains silent. Grabbing him by the elbow, they start to walk towards the entrance of the wagon where Henry waits. 

“Evie, take care of Greenie,” Jacob says, waving a hand at the man. “Also, you should know that Evie snores heavily. You will never sleep again, mate,” Jacob puts a hand on his chest, crossing his fingers.

Henry starts laughing sincerely, while Evie knits her eyebrows in a frown and gives him one deadly look that fades away fastly. Then she laughs too and pinches his arm, and Jacob hides a growl of pain under his breath. 

The machinist passes near them and urges the couple to get into the train immediately. Henry shakes hands with Jacob, making him promise to visit them in India in the near future. Jacob nods, shifting his glance back again to her sister, who is already standing inside the wagon close to the door. 

Their gazes show sadness, but their lips beam a smile for each other. The train vibrates and suddenly it’s almost impossible to hear anything among the commotion. Evie sticks her head out of the door a bit, which hasn’t closed yet ─ then she realises she can’t cope with watching Jacob’s figure disappearing in the distance, so she makes an effort to get inside the wagon.

That’s when she hears it.

“Evie!” Jacob shouts from the platform, running next to the car. He has lost his hat and now his hair is a complete mess, but he is guffawing as he races against the train. “Have fun!”

In the end, Evie takes an ugly cry and laughs all at the same time and _damn_ , she is going to miss that wreck of a little brother. 

She puts her hands around her mouth and shouts back. “Don’t die!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played Jack the Ripper yet, but I'm kind of spoiled and it made writing this so much more difficult :___( Bad things happen when these two are not together.


End file.
